The Last Master
by The St. John Lady
Summary: Boyd has come to a point in his life where he needs to fix his problems, after meeting a St. John Lady who needs to do the same, the pair help each other. After being helped by a Knight from over 500 years ago, who is set upon helping others.


Peter Boyd is a modern day white knight in shining armour.

Lolita Benoit is a member of St. John.

Jacques De Molay is a Knight Templar and the last Grand Master.

On Friday the 13th October 1307, Jacques De Molay along with 60 of his senior knights were arrested in Paris. They were charged with heresy and accused of homosexual acts. Admissions of guilt were extracted due to the use of torture. On 18th March 1314 he was burned at the stake forrescinding their former admission of heresy under torture along with his friends and colleague Geoffroi de Charney and Guy of Auvergne.

While Lolita is in London and making her usual trip to London and around St. John Gate she bumps into and meets Boyd. She had been attacked and he saves her after she shows him around the Gate something happens and they come across Jacques and help him find justice. He in turn promises to help both Boyd and Lolita find what they are looking for, which is each other and happiness.

**The Last Master.**

Over the past six hundred years he had wandered around this place, not really bothering all the millions of visitors they had ever year but just watching over them. Looking out for other lost souls that needed helping and saving, after all that was what his whole life had been about. Right up until that fateful day when he along with sixty of his fellow senior Knights were arrested in Paris and charged with heresy and homosexual acts. Of course it was all lies and fabricated, but what else could they do after all the torture they went through? _There was only one way, and it was their way!_ Was all Jacques thought about now, all that he could think about stopping the pain and longing he had deep within him. Jacques de Molay has been a caring religious man ever since he could first remember, right from an early age it was obvious to all that little Jacques would become a monk or something similar. Nobody, least of all Jacques himself could believe his luck when he was eventually made a Knight in the newly formed Knights Templar. For the rest of his life Jacques lead an honest decent and normal life, but fate had other plans for Jacques De Molay.

Since she could first remember Lolita had been a caring soul. So it was only natural that she would go into a caring profession, which is why she joined her local St. John Ambulance division as soon as she was old enough. After a rocky start Lolita finally found her feet almost five years after joining the adult division, and only after she had met and found a friend in Andrew Williams. Andrew had been the one to keep her from going off the rails and hitting self destruct, he had saved her when she needed it and thanks to him she had found her love and passion for the organization she long thought was dead. And with her renewed passion she would hound her parents to take her to the home of her passion, St. John Gate. This was not just the home and HQ of St. John Ambulance but also the main base of The Order of St. John and another passion in Lolita's life, the history of the Order and that which has links to it, among which were the Knights Templar and Hospitallers. Every year Lolita would come here and every year she would revel in its long and varied history, but of course fate would have a lot to say about young Lolita Benoit's life.

Although not a religious man Boyd would always spend a few minutes paying his respects and quietly contemplating his life in Church when ever he had the chance. Now as Boyd sat in St. Paul's Cathedral he quietly contemplated his past life and just where it may be going now, after just finishing a major case that had not only affected and rocked his team but also himself he felt it time to '_take stock_' as it were. Although he was a good man and always did his best to fight for those that had lost their voices, Boyd couldn't understand why he had been dealt the hand he had, he couldn't understand why his life had turned out the way it had. 1987 had been the moment things had started to go wrong for him, his marriage was probably already over before this but when his son, Joe started running away from home it had seemingly become the last nail in the coffin for their marriage. In 1988 Joe ran off for good and a year later Mary had left him and they were divorced. Sat wishing his life could be different but feeling like he was 'unlovable' Boyd walked out of St. Paul's and headed off towards the numerous bars and eateries that he would spend the next few hours , trying to claw back some sense in his already messed up crazy life. But fate would of course have a lot to say about how Detective Superintendent Peter Boyd's life would turn out.

For the past six years Lolita had been doing this and every year she would still feel the nerves deep within the pit of her stomach, it wasn't like she didn't know it all it was more a case of wanting to get it right and the fact her father was a perfectionist! As they all 'fell in' Gabrielle, her friend and colleague nudged her and pointed over to the solitary figure of a man standing over by the corner of the small park area.

"I wonder what his story is." Gabrielle always had an enquiring mind and Lolita loved her for it, looking over to the man she noted his cagy appearance and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know but I'm glad I don't look that unhappy!" Allowing themselves a little knowing smile the two best friends continued to get ready for the rest of their members to get fell in. Moments later they along with the other five hundred or so members of St. John Ambulance started their parade down Long Lane and West Smithfield towards Farringdon Street and then up towards St. Paul's Cathedral via Ludgate Hill. Trying not to sing along with the band that was by now playing '_When The Saints Go Marching In.'_ Lolita smiled to herself proud of herself and proud of her friends, how was she to know this would soon all change.

Walking back from the Embankment Boyd waved some sort of mumbled excuse and wandered off towards St. Paul's Cathedral, ok he knew it would hardly help him; he was beyond saving now. He just needed to be there, somewhere else. But of course he needed to get there first, and with his luck he knew that maybe easier said than done.

"Peter, where are you off to?" Grace asked stopping Boyd in his tracks. Grace was the one member of his team he felt closest to, not that it would stop either of them acting professional. Searching for something to tell her that would stop her questioning him and letting him go he turned and let out a sigh before answering her.

"Just for a walk Grace. And no I don't want to talk about it." Smiling a smile that would never reach his eyes and before she had the chance to question him, Boyd had turned around and was walking off. Trying to understand her friend Grace gave up after a few moments of watching him walk away and shaking her head she too walked away.

As they entered St. Paul's both Lolita and Gabrielle sat together next to Lolita's other friend Andrew in the front row. Feeling her nerves grow again she tried to calm them but without much luck, Andrew noted this and took her hand in his.

"It'll be fine Lola honey! Just take a deep breath and remember what I told you, picture then all naked!" Smiling but trying not to Lolita looked to Andrew and saw the huge grin on his face, shaking her head she started to relax slightly. As the service started Lolita let her mind drift off to how she had gone from not knowing what she wanted and almost hitting self destruct to where she was now, smiling slightly she felt proud that even after nearly losing everything she could finally do something worthwhile and maybe just maybe she could inspire somebody else to make something of themselves.

"And now, Lolita Benoit, Gabrielle Rossini and Andrew Williams from Northamptonshire St. John will join us and tell us what belonging to St. John means to them." Fear struck her heart again, as did the nerves!

Showing his warrant card to the woman standing at the doors Boyd quietly slipped inside and watched the scenes unfold in front of him, it had been ages since he had seen this many uniformed people in one room he thought to himself as he smiled at the woman whom he had sat next to. Although he had come here for some peace and solitude he felt slightly and strangely calmed by…. something, he just didn't know what it was yet. Letting his mind wander back to the case he had just closed Boyd closed his eyes slightly and thought of his life. It had been a nightmare case not just for him but all of the team. All the team knew about Joe running away but only Grace knew about the pain he had been in over _**all**_ his past. So when the team are called to a young man's body and they dig further into his life, they all understand that Boyd may not be able to carry out his Policeman duties. Of course he was angry when Grace had said this to him, and of course she was right but he couldn't let them see that. Or the fact that he was hurting so much still.

"And now, Lolita Benoit, Gabrielle Rossini and Andrew Williams from Northamptonshire St. John will join us and tell us what belonging to St. John means to them." Boyd's eyes focused on this young beautiful woman leading another woman and man to the pulpit.

Standing watching her friends talk, well read from the prepared scripts they had all been given Lolita scanned the packed Cathedral. Not sure if or indeed what she was looking for her eyes caught that of a man sat next to her mother right at the back of the altar, he looked lost and like herself searching for something. Moments later she was being introduced and made her way to the pulpit, scanning the prepared speech she had been given she felt it would be false if she just '_read_' from it and didn't say what she meant. So putting the speech to one side Lolita scanned the room once more and took a deep breath, smiling at the thought Andrew had left her with she began to speak.

"Although I had a good childhood I was lost and found myself constantly searching for something. I finally found what I was looking for when I joined my local St. John division." Pausing to collect her thoughts Lolita felt strangely calm and relaxed, taking another deep breath she continued.

He couldn't explain what he felt or even why he felt it, but there was something about this woman stood talking about being lost and constantly searching for something that spoke to him. She was stunningly beautiful and certainly like no one he had ever seen before, Boyd sat there captivated by this young woman talking and realised he was feeling things he hadn't felt in a long time. Passion and desire flooded his tired and wiry mind as he say intently listening to this young lady who had captivated him so, his mind started to throw images of the two of them together. What it would feel like to hold her in his lonely arms, to kiss her sweet tender lips. His mind was sharply brought back down to earth by the thoughts of Joe and the nameless bodies he had come across in the previous case. Knowing deep down in his heart that she would never look twice at a man who was by most people standards '_unlovable,_' Boyd let out an audible sigh and tried to think of anything but what was on his mind.

"My life in St. John has not always been easy and it has come at a price, but I know that thanks to my family and friends I am a stronger person _because_ of my membership in the great organization. I am a better person thanks to this organization, and I truly believe if it hadn't been for this organization I would have been broken a long time ago." Pausing to collect her thoughts again she caught sight of the lost looking man at the back of the altar; he was handsome and smart looking with a kind demeanour about him. For a moment Lolita was captivated by this mystery man, how it would feel to be held in his strong arms and looking into his eyes. As her mind was filled with thoughts of the two of them together Lolita tried to banish them to the back of her mind and finally taking a deep breath she was able to continue.

"What belong to St. John means to me is that no matter what I go through and no matter where I go, I will always have friends and colleagues that will save me when I need it and protect me when the occasion arises. And that's the best feeling in the world."

Watching as she sat down Boyd was still captivated by this woman he had been intently watching for the past twenty minutes, for some unknown reason he couldn't take his eyes from her and was just desperate to meet her. As the service finished and all the members and congregations started to leave and mingle Boyd sat and watched her for the longest time, wishing he had the guts to go over and talk to her. Moments later he Boyd watched as she approached him, he couldn't believe it she was walking towards him and she was smiling at him. Smiling back he felt how his palms became sweaty and his heartbeat started racing, grinning like a love sick teenage as she approached he rose from his seat like a gentleman and went to speak. And he shut up again quickly as he realised she wasn't coming over to talk to him, within seconds the smile had left Boyd's face and he tried in vain not to stare at this beautiful woman standing next to him.

As the service finished and people milled around finding each other Lolita stood talking to colleagues and getting congratulated by her peers when all she wanted to do was find her mother. Ok, this wasn't a hundred per cent true; she also wanted to see that guy again. Finally Lolita was able to seek her mother out, walking over to her she sees the lost looking man sat right there next to her mother. Trying to calm her increasing heartbeat Lolita walked slowly towards the pair of them; in the back of her mind she went through her regular check list and made mental notes. As she got closer the confident person she had been a minute ago all but disappeared as she caught sight of his dazzling brown eyes, smiling at him as she approached him she knew she would never be able to say anything to him. Seconds away from him Lolita dipped her head and walked straight past him and stood talking with her mother, trying to not make it obvious she was dying to find out more about the man by her side.

Fighting a lost cause Boyd let out a loud audible sigh and slowly walked away from what could have been, if only in his mind, his dream woman. As Boyd walked away he took one final look back and caught her eye again, there was no denying in both of them that the chemistry was there but as was always the case Boyd would rather walk away not trying than try and get it wrong. Stepping outside into the bright strong sunshine Boyd closed his eyes and tried to remember this moment knowing it was all he would have and he wanted it to last forever, walking off towards the many bars and eateries he found a table at the nearest one and sat trying to make sense of his crazy and messed up life.

Watching him leave made Lolita sad and she didn't know why, he was just some stranger she hadn't even met but as she watched him turn back and took a deep long look in his eyes she felt the chemistry that he too must have been feeling. Not that she was willing or even ready to admit she was still hurting and lonely she stood for a few more minutes talking to family, friends and colleagues before she left her mother and friends to find some peace and solitude. Walking out into the bright warm sunshine Lolita closed her eyes and tried to picture the man she hadn't even met in her mind, knowing she would never see the man again she pictured his face, his smile, those eyes. Letting out an audible sigh she walked off back towards where this day had all started, St. John Gate.

Feeling like an old letch Boyd couldn't take his eyes off this woman he was dying to know and when she breezed past him the only thing that came into his mind was following her and trying to find the confidence to talk to her. Feeling like a stalker Boyd paid his bill and promptly followed this young woman who had so clearly captured his broken heart, with every step he felt his heartbeat increase and his palms getting sweatier. _God, what am I doing_? Was all that went through his mind as he watched her cross the road and enter a bar, seeing her order food and drink then take a seat outside Boyd tried building up the courage to go over and speak to her. He must have stood there for ages before he finally chickened out and sat in the bar across the road.

Sensing someone was following her all the way from St. Paul's Lolita decided to stop and have lunch first before she continued on to the Gate, so sitting outside the bar she usually used when she was in London Lolita had her lunch and left when she felt she was safe. Not knowing she would soon feel anything but safe, Lolita walked off towards the Gate unaware of just what lay head for her.

He must have spent the past thirty minutes watching and all it took was two minutes! He had taken his eyes away for a few minutes and now she had gone, stopping dead at the thought of what he had just said to himself he realised he was acting more like a stalker than a man searching for the love of his life. Searching around for her he cursed himself for not having the guts to speak to her.

With a sense that she was still being followed Lolita tried to walk a little faster but realised the person behind her was speeding up along with her, fear was all that ran through her mind as she tried to make a run for it. She didn't make it as she was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong rough hands and arms, and although she tried to let out a scream she was too paralysed with fear and dread to make any sound.

Thinking he heard her scream Boyd could sense she was in danger and he promptly raced off to find her, remembering she was a member of St. John he decided to head off in the direction of their headquarters, St. John Gate. Getting a sick tight feeling deep within the pit of his stomach Boyd was now running to find and save this woman he had never met, realising this woman could be the woman he had been searching for all the years.

Although the fear was immense inside Lolita she tried to fight and scream, but realised that her masked attacker was going to be too strong for her. Begging and pleading with her attacker to stop she felt like she was losing this battle, shutting her eyes and getting ready to give in Lolita suddenly stopped fighting and screaming. There was a moment of silence and then nothing.

By chance Boyd had taken the correct turning and was inches away from the scenes that had, at first terrified him. A masked man stood towering over a young girl who looked very much like the woman he had seen in St. Paul's, attacking her and about to do goodness only knows what. As Boyd shouted, well yelled for him to back off he ran towards where they both were. Well the man had by now of course run off leaving this young woman fearful for her life and well being.

Thinking she heard a man's powerful and commanding voice Lolita shut her eyes even tighter for a few more minutes as she adjusted to the fact that she had been abandoned by whoever tried to attack her. As she let her tears fall and tried to stand he was there by her side, cautiously checking she was ok and wasn't hurt. Neither spoke for a long time but she had noticed his eyes, deep brown and full of passion, Lolita felt safe and that she could trust this man stood by her side.

Seeing the fear in her eyes Boyd smiled and put his hand out towards this frightened young lady so he could help her to her feet, as he did so and she hesitantly took his hand Boyd spoke,

"My name's Peter Boyd; you don't need to be afraid of me. I will not hurt you, I am a Policeman." Helping her to her feet Boyd couldn't take his eyes from hers there was certainly something about her that Boyd found intriguing and pretty soon he was aware that he started to have feelings for this complete stranger, that thought alone worried him slightly but he wasn't willing to show his fears just yet. For some reason Lolita felt she could trust this man instantly and even though she was shaken she was comfortable with this man in front of her, as he led her to St. John Gate she spoke,

"Thank you Mr. Boyd, I'm glad you came to my rescue not many would have." As she spoke the smile in her eyes started to fade as her voice trailed off Lolita was silent as she thought of the last time she nearly lost everything.

As they walked in silence Boyd knew he should just make sure she was ok and then leave but he couldn't do that, ok if he was honest he didn't want to do that, he wanted to stay with this stunningly beautiful woman walking next to him and never leave her side he just couldn't understand why! As they reached the entrance to the Gate Boyd hesitated and sensing his reluctance Lolita smiled and took him by his hand, as they walked inside and passed the time of day to the lady behind the reception Lolita led him around the museum and spent the next hour talking to Boyd as if they had known each other forever, telling of the her past and the things she had seen over the years.

"Things have changed a lot haven't they?" Boyd said as Lolita showed him how the recovery position and how CPR had changed over the years. Nodding she answered him.

"I can remember when I first joined you would put the casualty in the recovery position with their arm sticking out behind their back. Then after about three changes it went completely full circle and went back to that way!"

After both paused to smile and laugh Lolita added,

"Thankfully they have kept things the way they are now; it's much better and so much more comfortable!" as they walked and talked both seemed to notice that Boyd had yet to take his arm from around her waist, neither felt uncomfortable and neither would say anything about it but both noticed it. As they kept walking around the museum Lolita shivered and ever the gentleman Boyd instantly took his coat off and placed it around her shoulders, smiling and thanking him they silently continued around the room all the while both being aware of his hand placed protectively on the small of her back. The warmth and pleasure this created deep within each was unmistakable and while neither one was ready to admit feelings of desire both knew if the evening continued it would be something neither could run away from. Boyd just didn't want this to end and when he had the chance of leaving both were slightly relieved and surprised that he never took it, instead opting for continuing with the tour around the museum and then later a guided tour around the private crypt and church.

Something that was a first for both Boyd and Lolita was the guided tour around the Docwra Gardens, being owned by the Docwra family they were normally private and kept locked but today they were open and both Boyd and Lolita spent a long time just sitting in the gardens basking in the glorious sunshine that was still present and as they sat talking about nothing in particular just life in general Lolita stopped mid sentence and spoke,

"I saw you in St. Paul's; you were sitting next to my Mum! I knew then when I first saw you we would meet." Pausing because she wasn't sure what to say Boyd stepped in and broke the silence filling the atmosphere,

"I so wanted to meet and talk to you Lolita, every since I saw you, you captivated me. I was gutted when you walked straight past me in the Cathedral." Smiling to himself at how that sounded Boyd closed his eyes and put his head back while taking in the beautiful weather and atmosphere that surrounded him.

As she sat thinking and taking in the atmosphere Lolita didn't notice the time flying by as soon it was getting time for them to leave and continue the tour, taking the bull by the horns Lolita kissed Boyd on the cheek causing him to suddenly snap his head up and open his eyes.

"Thank you Peter Boyd." Was all Lolita said as she got up from the grass and headed to the church and crypt where the tour would continue, unsure what he had done or had just happened Boyd quickly followed on. As he caught up with Lolita he pulled her to one side gently and spoke,

"What was that for? That kiss, back there." Smiling at Boyd Lolita gently touched his face and spoke,

"Just thank you for saving me earlier. And for being a gentleman." Turning back to face their guide Lolita tried to concentrate on what was being said as Boyd just stood beside her and vacantly smiled not really talking anything in just thinking about how he wanted to be with this woman stood by his side.

Unsure if he should but feeling bold, Boyd took hold of Lolita's hand as they moved on towards the Crypt, making her feel safe and wanted Lolita held Boyd's hand back. Watching the two of them listening to their guide and walking around people would assume both were lovers of a long time instead of the strangers they were, Boyd was known for being somewhat cold and unemotional towards people he hardly knew so he couldn't really explain or understand why he felt so differently around Lolita. While Lolita was the opposite and a very open and caring young lady time and experience had taught her differently, she had been hurt many times before and it was a surprise to Lolita that she could feel so safe and comfortable with a complete stranger. Neither could understand or explain what they were feeling but both were more than happy to silently enjoy these new and exciting feelings, as they moved further into the crypt Lolita shivered again and this time Boyd put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and into his warm embrace.

Watching over the many visitors to the area was something Jacques De Molay took pride in, the many years he had been a Knight of the world renown Knights Templar and the a member of the Order of St. John had left him in good stead and he was more than able to protect the millions of visitors to the Gate because that was his life and all he had known. During his life Jacques had helped many people and now was no different, ok so he may have been dead for the past five hundred years but since he was seemingly destined to live in limbo he would continue with the way of life he had come to love and enjoy. Watching out for those visitors who needed help and enlightenment Jacques would often show them an answer to their fears, hopes and dreams, but the thing that occupied his time the most was searching for other lost souls that came past his way.

Many other lost souls would come wandering by and each time they did Jacques was always there to lend support or a helping hand where it was needed, but when it came to finding his own peace that was the one thing he could not do or achieve. Maybe the fact that his death was such a violent one or the fact that there was still so much pain and suffering he needed to attend to, but whatever the reason or cause Jacques death would seemingly be as lively as his life had been. As the day had begun Jacques watched as the days events unfolded, watching the next members of the Order to be invested in their own special service in the crypt and then following the thousands of members and their loved ones as they all attended the annual service for St. John Day at St. Paul's. And now finally after what always seemed like the longest day Jacques could come back home to '_**his**_' crypt and relax until the next day and more people to protect and save.

As he wirily made his way back he saw a scared cowering figure of a St. John lady with an evil looking male presence stood towering over her, before he had the chance to intervene a tall powerful strong looking man had come to her rescue. Sensing the pair had a strong connection Jacques decided to follow the two and see what fate had in store for them both. Watching how the two became close and comfortable with each other Jacques felt it only right and fair that he stay and look after them both and as they stood with their guide in the crypt Jacques sensed they both felt his presence in the air and stood back watching the two of them and their relationship grow. As the lights went out and the guide mumbled something about waiting their in the dark while she went to check the power, the pair sat huddled together and talked while Jacques watched over the pair, protectively searching each of their souls to find out more about their '_stories_.'

Sitting huddled together for warmth both wanted to be strong for the other but as the minutes ticked by and outside the world grew darker both started to feel a little less than comfortable about being alone together in the crypt of a church! Although he was a strong man Boyd had to admit that the feeling of being in a dark crypt less than thrilled him and although he had to show he was strong inside his nerves were getting the better of him. Although she was a little nervous and the chill in the air was getting worse Lolita was a lot more calm and relaxed than she would have normally been, maybe it was the fact Boyd was with her or the fact she was in a St. John church and crypt but what ever the reason she wasn't as scared as she would have first thought. And besides, Boyd had yet to let her go from his embrace she felt more than a little safe when it came to this man holding her. Although the conversation was flowing between the pair neither were saying what was really on their minds.

"Are you cold my love?" Boyd said as he instinctively pulled Lolita closer into his embrace as she shivered.

"A little bit, thank you Peter." She replied as she snuggled further into his warm embrace, if she was honest though her shivering had a little more to do with her fear than Lolita would care to admit.

"It's ok my darling, I will warm you up." Boyd said as he too felt a little less than comfortable being in a darkened crypt, drawing Lolita closer into his arms Boyd wanted to say more but wasn't sure if this would be the right time. Opting to stay silent for a little while longer both sat silently huddled together for warmth and to combat the fear both were feeling, looking at his watch and realising it had been over thirty minutes Boyd started to wonder where their guide had got to. Sensing the same Lolita spoke,

"Our guide has been gone a while, hope she hasn't forgotten about us!" Smiling and trying to laugh, both Boyd and Lolita now began talking openly and freely just like they had earlier.

Sensing their fears Jacques took a back seat and left the two alone while he searched for their '_stories_' and just what they were looking for. Both seemingly looked lost, but now they were sat here together both seemed to be found or at the very least had found what each looked for. The thing now would be to get both to admit they needed and wanted each other, in Jacques experience this was always easier said than done especially when it came to lost souls! His own story was an interesting one to say the least, born in 1244 in an area called Vitrey, a part of Haute Saone, France. At the age of twenty one Jacques joined The Knights Templar, and very quickly rose through the ranks to become the twenty third Grand Master when Theobald Gaudin died. Instead of public support, however, the Knights attracted the attention of powerful lords, who were interested in obtaining their wealth and power, making Jacques himself a target of those who wished to destroy the Knights and their power. During years of torture, Jacques continued to be loyal to his friends and Knights. He refused to disclose the location of the funds of the Order and he refused to betray his comrades. On March 18th 1314, Jacques was tried by a special court. As evidence, the court depended on a forged confession, allegedly signed by Jacques. He disavowed the forged confession. Under the laws of the time, the disavowal of a confession was punishable by death. Another Knight, Guy of Auvergne, likewise disavowed his confession and stood with Jacques.

As Jacques thought about his life and how he had come to find himself in this 'limbo' as it were he realised that the two '_lost souls_' he had been over looking had also found themselves in some kind of limbo, maybe it was just what Jacques needed to help save him and maybe they needed saving just as much as he seemed to. Almost an hour had passed by and still their guide had not returned, considering slowly making their way outside and heading home both Boyd and Lolita would spend the next few minutes thinking of reasons '**not**' to leave the crypt or each others company. As the crypt got darker still Boyd drew Lolita closer into his arms and in the silence both could hear their heartbeats and breathing, each time Boyd took a breath in so would Lolita both almost breathing in unison. As Lolita moved slightly to face Boyd she could sense his own desires were as strong as hers, wanting to bring the subject of their obvious feelings for each other Lolita moved her arm so it was gently draped around Boyd's waist while she let her hand absentmindedly stroke his side.

Feeling things he long thought had died Boyd took a sharp intake of breath as Lolita continued to raise a deep passionate desire within him. It had been a long time since Boyd had felt these type of feeling, the last time was when he had been dating Jess Worrall. And God only knows that had been a long time ago, thinking of the last time they had seen each other made Boyd smile slightly. It had been a good five years since the pair had split up, a messy split too it had to be said. Their paths had crossed again when Boyd had been handed one of her old cases and the two had helped each other, although things had been difficult at first towards the end of the case the pair started to become friends again. Sensing her own desire was just as strong as his Lolita closed her eyes with his sharp intake of breath; the passion she felt was unlike any she had ever felt before. The only thing to come close was Hank, smiling slightly Lolita let her mind drift back to her past while she continued to stroke Boyd's side absentmindedly.

Lolita had met Hank through the football; it was the first duty Lolita had attended and as she stood at the top of the ground's stairs he had come to her rescue. Hank worked for the club and as soon as the pair met both knew they would become firm friends, and true to form both became best friends and almost inseparable. It didn't take long for Lolita and Hank to become lovers and during their first few months together everything went well for them, but then as the pair moved in together the cracks began to show. After a particularly bad row Hank would be unfaithful and after Lolita found out the pair split and have never really spoken since, this would be one of the many times Lolita's heart would break and one of the many times things would go wrong for her. But then again Boyd's life wasn't that different to her own, especially when it came to heartbreaks and aches. The pain he had felt when his marriage had first started to go wrong was only eclipsed by that of his son Joe going missing for the final time aged sixteen, it was a pain that Boyd would have to find ways to deal with for over fifteen years.

Boyd's marriage was probably already over by the time he had the affair with Jess and although he felt a deep sense of guilt and regret at the time it was something he needed to give him the distraction he needed. When the Met first started up the Cold Case Unit Boyd was head of his own nick but had hit upon difficult times, especially after losing Joe, his wife and the affair with Jess. As Boyd did his best to run this newly formed unit and cope with his life, he would often find himself torn between wanting to give up and knowing that this was not something he could do. After so many years of the same stagnant pain and life Boyd had felt he'd unjustly been served things had come to ahead with this last case, Lolita too had felt that after so many years of nothing but giving and kindness on her part that the life she had been dealt was less than fair but neither had any clue as to how they should put things right. Maybe now they had met each other the pair could finally find some happiness and some '_piece of mind,_' it would certainly be about time and was something the pair had been longing for.

Sensing both their pain Jacques watched protectively over these two '_lost souls_' as he too searched for the same answers he had been constantly looking for since he had been accused and charged with heresy in 1307, almost seven hundred years ago. The self same '_piece of mind_' that both Boyd and Lolita wanted and needed was the same he had been searching and longing for. While Boyd and Lolita longingly searched for love, happiness and companionship all Jacques wanted was peace and justice from the wrongs he felt had been bestowed upon him. Throughout all of Jacques life he had always tried to do the right thing and be the best he could be, his life had be based upon the same foundations that the Knights Templar's had been founded upon but as things started to go wrong for him he quickly learned that '_bad things sometimes happen to good people._' As Jacques went through all these '_tests_' his faith seemingly held steadfast and this devoutly religious man would go to his gave cursing those who had condemned him and promising to never rest until he found peace. Maybe this was just what they _**all**_ needed in their lives.

As the feelings and passions grew in both the once comfortable silence between them had become slightly strained and uncomfortable, both wanted to say something but neither knew what. As Lolita shivered again she cuddled further into Boyd's arms who instantly pulled her closer and wrapping his arms around her spoke.

"It's going to get colder; do you think we should make our way outside?" Praying and hoping that she didn't Boyd tried to do the gentlemanly thing but couldn't help think about being less than a gentleman and that this moment would last forever. As Lolita brought her head up level to Boyd's she could just make out the outline of his face, the soft lighting from the candles she could feel his smile. Captivated by the moment and feelings that surrounded them Boyd gently caressed Lolita's cheek, taking a deep breath he moved swiftly but gently and planted a soft tender kiss upon her lips. Taken aback by not only Boyd's soft gentle lips but also the overwhelming desire she was feeling deep inside of her soul, Lolita could hardly believe how moved she was by this near perfect strangers kisses or how she reacted to them.

Sensing her own desires was as strong as his own told Boyd that he wasn't over stepping the mark and it took all of his resolve to fight the urge rising deep within him to not admit he loved and wanted her already, knowing deep down that they should both probably stop neither were ready to pull away just yet and as Lolita sensed another presence in the crypt she shuddered again. Thinking he sensed her passion and desire Boyd continued passionately kissing and caressing her, while the feelings being created in both took hold continued Lolita moved slightly allowing Boyd's hands to wander further and as these passions and desires grew she felt ready to give herself to him. As Boyd let his passion grow he knew he could no longer deny he wanted and loved Lolita, but as she moved allowing his hands to wander more freely images of Joe and Mary ran through his already overloaded mind. Pulling away a little too quickly or even than was polite Boyd began to mumble some sort of an apology.

"I'm so sorry Lolita, I really like you but this isn't where or how I want our relationship to start." Pausing as he realised what he had just said Boyd went to apologise again but was stopped by Lolita's kiss upon his lips.

"It's ok, Peter I really like you too." As the two kissed again it was only the lights coming on and their guide returning that stopped the pair from continuing, as the two continued the tour nothing was said about the kisses they had shared. As the tour ended Boyd walked Lolita slowly back toward St. Paul's where both hoped their friends weren't, it was now dark and as the pair walked through the ever darkening streets both knew the evening was coming to an end. As both reached the step of St. Paul's both felt happy but at the same time sad, both had seemingly shared a moment that would stay with them until their dying day, but both felt the sadness deep within each other that this could; in reality be the last time either ever saw each other again. Silently looking into each others eyes neither cared about the time or their friends only that this moment could last forever.

"Thank you for coming to my aid today Peter, I'm glad we met." As they held each others hands neither were ready to leave the other.

"I had a great time Lolita; it's been a long time." Pulling her back into his arms Boyd planted one last tender long kiss upon her lips before sighing deeply as he pulled away.

At the top of the steps Gabby and Andrew stood waiting for Lolita to return when they spotted her returning from the direction of St. John Gate with a smartly dress tall man, both looked at each other knowingly as they stood back watching their friend and her companion talk and say goodbye. Wondering just where the hell Boyd had got to Grace had been trawling the surround streets of the City since he had walked off so uncharacteristically, of all the people he knew Grace was the one he never shied away from. But now as she tried to find her friend and colleague all kinds of things went through her mind, up to and including the possibility he had gone off the rails after the case they had just finished. At a last resort Grace headed towards St Paul's and prayed someone had seen him there, approaching she caught sight of Boyd stood with a young woman in a St. John uniform. Grace could tell the two of them were reluctant to part company and she felt this could be something Boyd needed to put things onto prospective. Sensing two other St. John members watching her friend and this young lady Grace walked over and introduced herself. All the three watched their friends say goodbye nobody was aware that they were _**all**_ being watched by someone else, someone who wanted to make sure that Boyd and Lolita saw each other again; Jacques.


End file.
